<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridescence by JamieVamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304343">Iridescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieVamp/pseuds/JamieVamp'>JamieVamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gift Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieVamp/pseuds/JamieVamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mardens come to take the throne of Kissar, prince Orlando has to flee his family's palace. During his escape he meets Viggo, a human who proves to be a jack-of-all-trades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Viggorli Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iridescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zee113/gifts">zee113</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear zee113, I know it's not 100% exactly like the AU sci-fi scenario that you described and the Christmas season is not as blatantly presented as could be, but I do really hope that you'll like the story none the less.</p>
<p>Inspiration came from loads of Viggo and Orlando pictures (made you a small manip as well) and I even had a little playlist to go along with the writing:<br/>- Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine<br/>- E.T. by Katy Perry<br/>- Starboy by The Weeknd (featuring Daft Punk)<br/>- Stargirl Interlude by The Weeknd (featuring Lana Del Rey)<br/>- Rocket Love by Stevie Wonder<br/>- Digital Love by Daft Punk<br/>- Wandering Star by Portishead<br/>- Stellar by Incubus<br/>- Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden<br/>- Satellite by Lena<br/>- Meet Me Halfway by Black Eyed Peas</p>
<p>Best Christmas wishes to everyone and stay safe and healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>King Arpiar came running down the corridor and ripped open Prince Orlando’s door. “You have to leave immediately, the…”</p>
<p>He saw that his son was already standing there in plain clothes and with a backpack on his shoulders. Orlando gave a small smile. “Father, you forget that I can sense danger.”</p>
<p>“Quickly, you’ve got no time, the Mardens are almost here. Your guards are waiting outside; they will guide you to the safehouse.”</p>
<p>Together they rapidly descended the stairs towards the garden.</p>
<p>Orlando saw that his mother, Queen Aminta, and his younger siblings, Princess Onida and Prince Oren, were waiting for them beside the small pond. General Nelek and five bodyguards were already sitting on their horses, holding a seventh one by its reins.</p>
<p>Onida and Oren came running towards Orlando, hugging him and quickly touching their fingertips to his. “Be careful,” they whispered.</p>
<p>His mother softly stroked his ridges once before she kissed his forehead and touched her fingertips to his. “Trust your instinct and stay safe, my darling.”</p>
<p>Orlando gave her a quick hug and turned around to face his father, who also lifted his hands to touch fingertips with his son. “Remember what I’ve told you about our political system and royal dynasties. Should anything happen to us, you…” #</p>
<p>“Father, please, they only want me. You will be safe.”</p>
<p>“Should anything happen to us, you will have to keep away. Don’t forget that, Orlando. Kissar won’t be safe for you anymore. So, please, don’t do anything rash and think strategically about what the best course of action is. Promise me that.”</p>
<p>A single tear ran down Orlando’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Promise me, son,” his father pleaded urgently.</p>
<p>“I promise, father. Please, keep them safe.”</p>
<p>Blowing a last kiss towards his family, he mounted his horse and, surrounded by his bodyguards, rode swiftly towards the woods.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was almost dark when Orlando and his bodyguards arrived at the safehouse, which wasn’t too far away from the small town of Acantha but surrounded by dense woodland and not known to anyone except the Royal Family.</p>
<p>They took care of the horses and then barricaded themselves inside the house. There was plenty of food for a few weeks and the house was well maintained.</p>
<p>After General Nelek had given orders for who would keep watch, Orlando retreated to one of the rooms and put down the backpack. He only took off his boots and went to lie on the small bed.</p>
<p>Softly, Orlando touched his ridges, remembering the emotions his mother had given to him. She had always been adamant about him trusting his instincts and he had learned to do just that. It was harder for Orlando, though, when his thoughts were tangled and he could barely think straight.</p>
<p>He took a few deep breaths in, letting them out slowly. Orlando focused on each single emotion that his family had given him before his hasty departure, examining each one bit by bit. It slowed his heartrate and at long last he was finally able to slip into a light state of trance, relaxing his body.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Orlando got restless again. His instincts screamed at him that danger was near and he instantly slipped into his boots, shouldered his backpack and roused the guards.</p>
<p>“Your Highness, how would they even know about this place?” General Nelek questioned, “It’s not known to anyone and they can’t have followed us that quickly.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, General, I have no idea. But I can sense the danger coming closer every minute and there’s no doubt in my mind that it’s the Mardens.”</p>
<p>The general instructed the guards and then approached Orlando. He held a small dagger, pointing the handle towards the prince. “Here, take it, just in case, and make sure that you disguise yourself. I prefer for you to keep in hiding and rather sneak away than to face an open fight. We know the Mardens will probably have twenty men or more, so you taking part in a fight will surely be a disadvantage.”</p>
<p>Orlando took the dagger, hiding it beneath his cloak. “Don’t worry, General, if I’ve learned anything by playing hide-and-seek with my siblings, it’s how to hide for a longer period of time.”</p>
<p>The general chuckled and shooed him away. Orlando went to one of the bodyguards, who had opened a small concealed hatch on the ceiling.</p>
<p>He nimbly climbed up into the attic, which had narrow windows all around. Because of how they were positioned, Orlando was able to see almost all of the surroundings, yet someone from outside would hardly be able to see him.</p>
<p>His senses were still going haywire, warning him of immediate danger, and he tried to focus his mind. It took him a few breaths and, finally, he was zeroing in on the threat.</p>
<p>“General,” he called through the thin ceiling, “They’re coming from the Northwest towards us and there are at least twenty-three of them.”</p>
<p>It took a few more minutes and Orlando was able to see the Mardens. They rode hard and came straight towards the house. They jumped off their horses and right into battle with the guards.</p>
<p>The guards fought hard and first Orlando thought that they had an actual chance and might even win the fight. Then, all of a sudden, the Mardens pushed back and overpowered one by one of the guards.</p>
<p>Orlando heeded General Nelek’s advice and silently crept to one of the small windows facing southwest. He took a moment to concentrate his thoughts on his disguise. Then he opened the window, jumped to the ground and landed without making a sound.</p>
<p>Mentally keeping his disguise up, he hurriedly ran into the woods. It took Orlando a good ten minutes until he stopped to turn around and see if anyone had followed him. He waited a minute with baited breath and finally, sensing that the danger wasn’t coming towards him anymore, he made his way to where he guessed Acantha lay.</p>
<p>He had learned about Acantha and knew that it wasn’t more than an hour’s walk from the safehouse. Thus, Orlando swiftly made his way through the dense undergrowth, every few minutes checking if anyone had followed him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Orlando spotted a wire fence with a few yellow signs on it. He checked his surroundings again, and when his senses weren’t alerting him, he crept closer.</p>
<p>‘Keep your children out!’ it said on one of the signs. On another was written: ‘A junk yard is NO playground.’</p>
<p>The junk yard seemed empty. There were no lights on and Orlando couldn’t see a house anywhere near. He smiled and used a close-by tree to jump over the fence.</p>
<p>It was almost as though he had fallen into a different dimension. All around him he saw scrap metal, broken machines, pieces of furniture, and rusty parts from old spaceships. The junk was piled so high that Orlando could barely see the woods from his vantage point.</p>
<p>He weaved through the mountains of junk towards where he thought the entrance might be. If he was lucky, there would be a street into Acantha and he might even find a means of transportation.</p>
<p>Orlando thought he had heard something shatter behind him, quickly drawing his dagger and turning around. He saw nothing and slowly crept along the little path that was winding around the torso of an old spaceship.</p>
<p>He heard loud clattering and suddenly felt something bump into his back. With a hiss, Orlando’s hand shot up and the dagger was pressed against someone’s throat.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Viggo was sure that he had hit the jackpot. His cousin Vinny had told him about this lovely place a few weeks ago, praising it as ‘the doorway to wealth and power’. Well, that might be more than a bit overrated but Viggo knew that he could make a pretty penny if he was persistent enough.</p>
<p>If only he could find the control panel for an AO-3, he knew his best customer would pay him a five-figure amount for it. Viggo was living a frugal life; he would probably be able to retire very soon with that kind of money.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” he nearly shouted, storming towards a VO-2. It might not be an AO-3 but this spaceship was almost as good. If only the control panel was still intact.</p>
<p>Viggo quickly climbed into the VO-2, carefully avoiding the rusty parts of the mantle. The inside looked scavenged but he saw that the control panel seemed pretty much intact. A few buttons and levers were broken and he knew that he could easily mend them.</p>
<p>“Christmas came a little early.” Viggo chuckled. He carefully extricated the control panel and stowed it in his big shoulder bag. There were a few more bits and pieces that he took as well before he clambered out of the VO-2.</p>
<p>Shining his torch light all over the little path he was on, Viggo could hardly believe it when he saw another VO-2 a bit further up. He made his way there and found a lot of useful pieces strewn all around the spaceship.</p>
<p>Directing the light beam towards a particular piece on the ground, Viggo bent down to inspect it further. It looked like a round disc with a few holes in it. Could that possibly be…? Viggo ran his index finger over the rim, trying to find the symbols that should be edged into it. When he felt a sharp prick, he reflexively let go of the disc and jumped back, bumping into something soft.</p>
<p>A second later, he saw that he apparently had bumped into someone, who was now holding a dagger to his throat. Viggo didn’t dare raise his torch light to see the person better but the almost glowing eyes told him whoever was standing in front of him was probably not human.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” the being in front of him asked.</p>
<p>“Uhm, I’m Viggo. I didn’t mean to just come in here without asking, I’m so sorry. You know, it seemed like this junkyard was abandoned, so I thought ‘what’s the harm in having a look around’. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”</p>
<p>“And what are you exactly?” came another question.</p>
<p>“I’m just a human. Seriously, I really thought this junkyard was abandoned, didn’t know you owned it or anything. Look, you clearly have the advantage here, even without the dagger. I don’t want any conflict and I’m unarmed. I’ll just leave if you’re fine with that.”</p>
<p>The pressure on his throat lessened and Viggo swallowed audibly.</p>
<p>“How have you arrived on Kissar and where do you stay?”</p>
<p>“Just came in on a space taxi today and thought I might stay at the hostel in Acantha,” Viggo replied.</p>
<p>The dagger disappeared and Viggo breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I’m Orlando. Sorry for scaring you but I have had some very disagreeable encounters today.”</p>
<p>Viggo waved the apology aside and said: “Don’t worry, I know about those kinds of conflicts. No harm done.”</p>
<p>Orlando took a step towards Viggo and the beam of the torch light was shining on his face now. Viggo held his breath. Not only did his iridescent purple-green eyes and light green ridges high on his cheekbones identify Orlando as a Jedrek but his purple lips marked him as royalty.</p>
<p>“Your Highness, I’m sorry…” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Shh, don’t call me that. Call me by my name. I’m being followed and can’t risk to be noticed.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Orlando, I apologize,” Viggo said. Then he blinked a few times, not believing his eyes. The ridges, iridescent eyes and purple lips seemed gone and Orlando looked like a human being with his smooth skin. “What…”</p>
<p>“I can disguise myself to a certain extent,” Orlando giggled, “and since I’m planning to accompany you to that hostel you were talking about, I guess it will be less conspicuous if I also look like a human.”</p>
<p>Viggo nodded. He pointed into the direction of the entrance and said: “Well, Orlando, let’s get going then. I have a suspicion that the ‘disagreeable encounter’ you were talking about should probably not repeat itself.” He stepped onto the path and made his way towards where he had entered the junkyard almost two hours before.</p>
<p>“You are right. The Mardens are after me and they’re not known for taking prisoners.”</p>
<p>Viggo nearly stumbled hearing that name. He sped up his steps and mumbled: “Let’s go, let’s go. We’ve got to be quick then.”</p>
<p>Instead of using the street that went straight to Acantha, they walked through the woods. It took them about half an hour before Viggo said: “There’s the hostel. Before we go in, we should probably figure out if the Mardens are here first.”</p>
<p>Orlando shook his head. “I can’t sense any danger. If they were here, I’d know it. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Viggo looked at him sceptically for a few moments. He couldn’t discern why Orlando would lie to him, though, so he nodded. “Alright then, let’s see if we can get a room for tonight.”</p>
<p>“Here, take this. I’ll leave the talking to you; I think that might be better.” Orlando pressed something into Viggo’s hand and turned around to cross the street towards the hostel.</p>
<p>Viggo took a quick look and nearly stumbled again when he saw that Orlando had given him a small gold coin. That was more than he could get for the control panel of the VO-2. “Orlando, wait, you can’t give me this…”</p>
<p>But Orlando was already standing in front of the entrance, holding it open for Viggo. “Hush. I do know what kind of danger I’m exposing you – and probably a lot of other innocent people – to. So this is the least I can do.”</p>
<p>He ushered Viggo inside and they both stepped up to the reception. A friendly-looking matron gave them a warm smile and welcomed them.</p>
<p>They were able to get a room until the next afternoon and she promised them to send up some breakfast in the morning. She gave them two chip cards and directions to their room, which was on the second floor.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think that the hostel would be almost fully booked,” Viggo grunted when he sat on his bed and pulled off his boots.</p>
<p>“It’s not ideal,” Orlando acknowledged, “but at least we’ve got a window from which it’s easy to keep an eye out for the Mardens.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to sleep, even if it’s just for two or three hours? We could take turns keeping watch.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really need much sleep, though I might try to meditate. My senses will tell me if they’re coming closer again. You go ahead and sleep, I’ll wake you up if necessary.”</p>
<p>Viggo took off his jacket and trousers, putting them on the stool beside his bed. Then he climbed under the blanket and sat with his back against the headboard.</p>
<p>Orlando opened the window and seemed to take a look around. Apparently satisfied, he closed it again, turned around and took off his boots. He then mirrored Viggo’s position on his own bed.</p>
<p>“So, what exactly were you doing at that junkyard?” Orlando wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Uh, you know, I was just searching for little bits and pieces. I know a few people who could use some of that junk.”</p>
<p>Orlando grinned. “Oh, so you’re a low-level thief, trying to find valuables for selling.”</p>
<p>“Noooo, I wouldn’t call it stealing. Really, I’m just doing everyone a favour. That junkyard is so full of stuff no one really needs anymore, I’m just salvaging it.”</p>
<p>Now Orlando laughed outright at him. “Oh come on, Viggo, that’s just bullshit and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, look, my cousin Vinny told me about this junkyard a few weeks ago. He has seen it and he’s absolutely convinced that it’s a pot of gold. Can’t really say that for sure but since no one has apparently claimed anything on that junkyard and the owners have abandoned it years ago, no one will be the wiser.”</p>
<p>“Well, if it’s like that…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it is much more strenuous work than, for example, bartending at my cousin Margret’s bar, but I could make a lot of money. The same amount that I would earn in five to eight years bartending.”</p>
<p>Orlando hummed noncommittally.</p>
<p>“What about you, though, why are the Mardens after you?” Viggo asked a little hesitantly.</p>
<p>Orlando sighed heavily and took a few moments before answering: “They want to install a different king. For them, the Royal Family should not be Jedrek but Marden. And that works most efficiently if they kill the rightful heir to the throne, which would be me since I’m the oldest son.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t your family also in danger?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. They want me dead because as soon as his oldest son is dead, my father will be the last king of the Jedreks. Should the direct line of father to firstborn son of the Royal Family be interrupted, the Mardens would provide the new Royal Family. It’s been politically agreed on thousands of years ago and it’s not unheard of that either the Jedreks or the Mardens have been trying to force a change.”</p>
<p>“That’s why it doesn’t help them to kill anyone else. What ever happened to your father or family, you would be the rightful heir to the throne,” Viggo guessed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so I think they’re pretty safe. Unfortunately, that means I will have to find a way to go into hiding, at the very least for two to three hundred years. My father isn’t that old yet and I will only be able to go back if it’s either safe enough or he dies.”</p>
<p>“So, what were you thinking, how will you try to hide?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really know. Though, maybe I should actually take a space taxi and see if any other planet will be safer for me.”</p>
<p>Viggo nodded. “That might help. Do the Mardens have a means of finding you or will they not be able to track you down if you’re off Kissar?”</p>
<p>“Well, it seems a little eerie how they found out about the safehouse. It’s not just any kind of safehouse, you know; it’s a tightly kept secret which has existed for generations. And somehow the Mardens were still able to find us.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe they’ve gotten information from an insider?”</p>
<p>Orlando vehemently shook his head. “No, that can’t happen. Everyone who serves our family has been taking a blood oath.”</p>
<p>“So what about putting a tracker on someone? Maybe a little chip that’s small enough no one would notice.”</p>
<p>Orlando went unnaturally still, his gaze boring into Viggo’s eyes. It seemed as though all the air had been sucked out of the room.</p>
<p>Orlando wouldn’t stop staring and Viggo couldn’t take it any longer. “What? What did I say? Did I say something wrong? Orlando, come on, talk to me. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“You… you just said something. I mean, that reminded me of the fact that every person of the Royal Family has got a chip in their arm. It’s actually to make sure that everyone’s safe and that a person that has been kidnapped can be found immediately.”</p>
<p>Now Viggo was staring at Orlando intently.</p>
<p>“It’s just… the computer system that’s linked to the chips is one of the safest in the galaxy. It changes its encryption every few minutes to make sure no one can hack into the system. And only one person, who has sworn a blood oath, has access to it.”</p>
<p>“But what if they found a way to hack the system? Come on, Orlando, no computer system is infallible, none is perfect.”</p>
<p>Orlando shook his head again. “No, that can’t be. Viggo, that’s not possible.”</p>
<p>“Everything’s possible. And if, even under the most unimaginable circumstances, the Mardens found a way to hack into the system, they might be able to find you again no matter where you are.”</p>
<p>Orlando groaned and put his head in his hands. “Damn it. What should I do then? The chip ensures my people, the Jedrek, that there is an heir to the throne. If I destroy it, the Mardens will know that the direct line of the Royal Family has been broken and all efforts were in vain. But if they really found a way to hack into the system, I’m just as doomed.” He shuddered and let out a quivering breath.</p>
<p>Viggo crawled out of his bed, taking a few steps until he was standing beside Orlando. He put his hand on Orlando’s shoulder and silently told him: “Hey, don’t worry. We’re going to figure something out. There’s always a way to fix a problem.”</p>
<p>Orlando looked up at him. “We? Are you going to help me? Viggo, that’s just too dangerous.”</p>
<p>His disguise seemed to flicker and Viggo carefully stroked his upper arm. “I’ve done so many things in my life that have been dangerous. What’s one more adventure? And if you can’t sense any immediate threat, you can let go and get rid of your concealment for now.”</p>
<p>“The stress is showing, isn’t it? I can’t really focus on my disguise if I’m stressed out that much.” Orlando sighed. “You really don’t mind?”</p>
<p>Viggo hummed. “Of course I don’t mind, Orlando. You look just as beautiful, if not more so, when you let your true features show.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess.” Orlando gave him a tired smile and finally let go of his disguise.</p>
<p>Viggo went back to his bed and crawled under his blanket again. He lay down and turned his head towards Orlando.</p>
<p>“How about I go and see if I can get tickets for the space taxi that leaves Kissar tomorrow around noon? They’re going to a few planets, including Megarioth and Phedros. Those are pretty big and I think that you can easily go into hiding there. Maybe the range for tracking your chip isn’t that big?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I believe that chip can be tracked nearly everywhere in our universe. And my only chance might be to outrun them on the bigger planets if it’s really true that the Mardens have found a way to hack the system. I’ll think on it. You just try and sleep for a while, I’ll see if I can meditate. We’ll talk in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll talk about it in the morning. Try to get some rest, at least.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was around sunrise when Orlando woke to loud noises outside. He was out of bed immediately, looking through the window. When he saw that it was only two people having a disagreement, he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Hey, have you gotten some rest?” Viggo wanted to know.</p>
<p>Orlando nodded. “Yeah, a little bit. As I said, thankfully I don’t need a lot of sleep.”</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I turn on the screen to watch the news?”</p>
<p>“No, go right ahead. I’d like to watch as well.”</p>
<p>Viggo turned on the screen and switched channels until he found the news. Orlando’s head whipped around and he abruptly sat down on the bed.</p>
<p>While there was video of what had happened, an announcer was narrating: “This morning at around four o’clock, on the planet of Kissar, the Royal Family has been the target of an attack. We were informed that yesterday a battalion of more than fifty Mardens had landed on Kissar, trying to kill the heir to the throne. When they weren’t able to track him down, they apparently changed tactics and bombed the palace.</p>
<p>At present, our correspondent has not been able to get an official statement as to who of the Royal Family has survived the attack and how many Jedrek were injured or killed. We also don’t know the whereabouts of Prince Orlando, who at least seems to have escaped the Mardens. We will be keeping you up to date and inform you as soon as we get any more information.”</p>
<p>Viggo had turned the screen off again and hesitantly went to sit on the bed beside Orlando.</p>
<p>“My family has been killed,” Orlando whispered, “I can’t believe they really did that.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute.” Viggo tried to soothe him. “You don’t know if they were maybe able to escape. And if your father thought the Mardens were dangerous, he surely saved your family.”</p>
<p>Orlando shook his head, wiping away a few tears that threatened to fall. “No, Viggo, we all thought I was the only target because they needed to get rid of me to break the direct line to the throne. He wasn’t too worried about himself, mom and my siblings.”</p>
<p>“Still, I’m sure he was perceptive enough to understand the threat that the Mardens were posing. He might’ve taken precautions.”</p>
<p>Orlando could barely suppress his sobs. “He was so adamant that I promise him to not do anything rash should something happen to them. Maybe he knew the Mardens were out for blood, maybe he knew that we couldn’t all outrun them.”</p>
<p>Viggo wanted to disagree but Orlando shook his head vehemently.  </p>
<p>“Viggo, father was very particular. He always knew what he was doing. And he was forever a strategist. I think… I believe, he might’ve valued my life more than theirs, wanting to ensure a Jedrek Royal Family. He never liked me having too much compassion and letting my personal emotions get in the way with strategy or politics.”</p>
<p>Now, the tears were freely running down Orlando’s face and Viggo enveloped him in a hug, softly stroking Orlando’s back.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, you will still have to decide what you want to do now,” Viggo said.</p>
<p>“I know, but I’m unsure of what that is,” Orlando sniffed. He leaned against Viggo, his body shuddering with anguish.</p>
<p>Carefully, so as not to startle him, Viggo touched Orlando’s chin and turned his face so the two of them were looking at each other. The iridescent purple-green of Orlando’s eyes seemed dulled.</p>
<p>“Please, Orlando, let me help you. I’ve learned about Jedrek and their customs. Let me help you, I don’t want you to grieve on your own.”</p>
<p>Viggo very slowly stroked his cheek and Orlando immediately grabbed his hand to stop the motion.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you know our customs well enough?” Orlando asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I do know that you touch your fingertips to exchange emotions and that it’s common to do so all the time. But I also know that touching your ridges is a very special privilege, which has to be granted by you.”</p>
<p>“I will actually feel loved when someone does it, that’s why it’s so special. There’s nothing common about it. And the act itself will bind those two individuals together, however strongly they choose. Viggo, I’m not sure you really understand the impact of this custom.”</p>
<p>Orlando had let go of his hand. Viggo smiled and softly put their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“You’re wrong there. I understand the impact completely and I also understand that you’re hurting deeply. Let me help you, let me take away some of your sorrows and pain, please.”</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Orlando nodded. Gently, so that Orlando could stop him at any time, Viggo caressed his cheeks in small upward circles. All the while, he whispered soothing little nothings. Finally, Viggo very cautiously touched Orlando’s ridges, stroking them from one end to the other.</p>
<p>It had an instant effect on Orlando. His breathing slowed down and he sank further into Viggo’s arms, yet their foreheads were still touching. Orlando’s crying lessened and he could feel the love Viggo sent his way, easing his pain a little bit.</p>
<p>“Come away with me,” Viggo whispered. “Let me take you to Phedros and help you escape the Mardens. Please, Orlando, let me try and keep you safe.”</p>
<p>Orlando gave him a hesitant smile. “You know that they’ll find me. If they really hacked the server, they’ll sooner or later be able to find me. I was wondering why they’re not here yet.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they wanted to put pressure on you buy bombing the palace and trying to draw you out of hiding.”</p>
<p>“Well, since I don’t have hope that my father is alive, I really don’t want to go back and risk anything. No matter what exactly has happened, I don’t want the throne.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“No, Viggo. I wasn’t too keen on that idea before but now I seriously don’t want the throne anymore. Should my father be dead, I am the new king of Kissar. And should he, by any small chance, be alive, I also don’t want this situation to go on. What will the Mardens do next, who will they try to kill? I don’t think the throne is worth all of this back and forth, all of the Jedrek and also the Marden populace suffering because of it. I want it to stop.”</p>
<p>Viggo frowned. “So, what do you propose?”</p>
<p>Orlando rubbed their noses together a few times and Viggo softly brushed his fingertips over Orlando's ridges again.</p>
<p>“I need to take out the chip so that they can’t track me anymore. And then we should go into hiding on Phedros. It’s so populated that they will hardly find me there.”</p>
<p>“You really want to take out the chip, are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I need to make sure this madness ends. And when we’re on Phedros, we will find a reporter or someone who can help us with getting a message to the Jedrek. I don’t want them to grieve over something they will first perceive as my death.”</p>
<p>“Alright, if you’re really sure, we will do it that way,” Viggo agreed.</p>
<p>Orlando gave him a tiny smile and held his hands up to touch Viggo’s fingertips. When they connected, Orlando sent him gratitude and love.</p>
<p>Viggo was taken by surprise. “I didn’t know that you could send me emotions as well. I was taught that Jedrek could exchange emotions between each other but not with someone else.”</p>
<p>“That is mostly true. But we formed a bond when you sent me love just a few minutes ago and that makes it possible for me to share emotions with you as well.” Orlando smiled. “I’ve warned you.”</p>
<p>Viggo only grinned. “I know and I don’t regret forming a bond with you.”</p>
<p>He pulled Orlando even closer and stroked his ridges again. Then he softly kissed them, making Orlando shudder. Viggo kissed his way down towards his mouth, finally pressing tender kisses to Orlando’s lips.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Orlando laid his head on Viggo’s shoulder, pressing himself into his arms.</p>
<p>“You know,” Viggo said, “I understand that this is all very difficult for you and I’m so sorry about what’s happened to you. But I do feel lucky to have met you. You’re my little Christmas miracle.”</p>
<p>Orlando chuckled. “I’ve heard about that weird custom that you call Christmas. Tell me, though, because I have forgotten almost everything about it. There’s a human running around in a red costume, or something?”</p>
<p>Now Viggo had to laugh. “Well, sort of. When the children are very young, we tell them that Santa Claus brings Christmas presents if they have behaved well enough throughout the year. He’s wearing a red suit, a white beard and loves to eat cookies and drink milk. Essentially, though, the parents get the presents, wrap them in festive paper, eat the cookies and drink the milk, pretending that Santa Claus has come throughout the night and left presents under the tree.”</p>
<p>“Which tree?”</p>
<p>“It’s called a Christmas tree. Usually, it’s a fir tree that we cut down, put into our living rooms and decorate with lots of lights and different baubles. It looks festive and it’s the perfect place for ‘Santa’ to put the presents underneath.”</p>
<p>“You have to be kidding me,” Orlando interrupted.</p>
<p>“No, it’s true and this happens every year for Christmas. So, since it is Christmas in two weeks, you’re essentially my Christmas present.” Viggo grinned.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Orlando’s look was calculating, “If that’s the case, I do want a Christmas tree and presents as well.”</p>
<p>“If we can find a nice little place on Phedros, I’ll get you a Christmas tree and as many presents as you like. Even though I don’t know whether the residents of Phedros have any fir trees or know about Christmas, I’ll find a way to make it special for you.”</p>
<p>Orlando smiled again. “We don’t really have an equivalent to what you’re describing. But we usually make a very big deal about someone’s birthday, especially the significant ones like five hundred or seven hundred.”</p>
<p>“So, when is your birthday?”</p>
<p>“It’s close to your Christmas, I think? I was born on the evening of the fourteenth Sakura.”</p>
<p>Viggo only looked at him askance and Orlando rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Let me think about it… It’s in two weeks, so that makes it December, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s December for us,” Viggo confirmed.</p>
<p>“And the fourteenth Sakura should roughly translate into ten… twenty… twenty and five… the twenty-fifth of December?”</p>
<p>Now Viggo started laughing again. “Are you really serious?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m serious.” Orlando was confused. “What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“No, there’s no problem. But the twenty-fifth of December is our Christmas Day. So, you really are my Christmas present then.”</p>
<p>Orlando poked Viggo’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t get insolent.”</p>
<p>Viggo’s smile softened. “You’re my Christmas angel and it’s a wonder you’re still alive and we’ve met each other.”</p>
<p>He stroked Orlando’s ridges again, giving him a long kiss.</p>
<p>“Let’s find a way to get rid of your chip, though. I will soon have to get two tickets for the space taxi and we need to leave for Phedros as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Orlando shook his head. “What do you mean ‘find a way’? It’s easy: you take my dagger and cut open my upper arm, and then you take out the chip. Once it’s out, we can destroy it. It’ll almost be like one of those Christmas presents you were talking about.”</p>
<p>Viggo went white as a sheet but couldn’t keep himself from asking: “Do you want me to wrap it up as well?”</p>
<p>Orlando handed him the dagger and grinned cheekily. “I would prefer a wrap in purple and green. You know, so that it’s colour-coordinated with my eyes, ridges and lips.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>